Race To Your Heart
by Flaming Moth
Summary: Lilly is a street car racing, adrenaline-loving daredevil who gets into frequent trouble.  Miley is your average girl-next-door type.  What happens when they cross paths with each other?
1. A Bad Situation

_**Author's Foreword:**__ Hello everyone and welcome to the beginning of a new story from yours truly! While the idea for this may not be original, I have been playing around with it in my head for a while now. I've decided to go ahead and give it a go, so I hope you like it. If not, well…I tried. For those who are reading my other story, _Buried Under Sand_, fear not. I'm still in the middle of writing out the next chapter, but I'm also going to go back and forth between these two as far as updating. Or whichever one I feel like updating faster. Lol, so hang tight!_

_**Disclaimers:**__ I don't own _Hannah Montana_ because if I did, that would be so cool! I'm merely borrowing the characters for the sake of this fanfic. The only things that belong to me may pretty much be nothing but the story content itself. How cool am I?_

**R****ACE ****T****O ****Y****OUR ****H****EART**

Chapter One: A Bad Situation

"Is the coast clear?"

Eighteen-year-old Lilly Truscott looked over to the door of the school bathroom where her best friend Sarah was keeping watch. She was seated on the far end of the counter, her back resting on the wall as she waited patiently for Sarah's answer.

"Yes, the coast is clear, but why do we even care? It's not like this is the first time we've done this. We HAVE been caught before."

Lilly gave her an amused grin. "We _don't_ care, but I gotta keep you busy SOMEHOW, don't I? At least while I get this stuff ready."

"Speaking of, could you please get started? I'm getting kinda antsy here."

"Anxious much?"

Sarah shot her a look from her post by the door. "Only cause you're taking forever!"

Lilly merely chuckled at Sarah's impatience and pulled the contents of their entertainment out of the pocket of her black hooded jacket, splaying everything out in front of her. She looked at Sarah once more.

"Hey, did you want to do all of this now or save some for after school?"

"I don't know. Let's just wing it. Now hurry."

"You sure?"

Sarah let out an irritated groan. "Yes, I'm sure! Geez Lilly, are you TRYING to frazzle my nerves today?"

"No, but I have no problem trying if you really want me to."

"LILLY! Stuff. Now!"

"Okay, okay! No need to bite my head off."

Lilly picked up the bag containing their green "herbal medicine" and opened it, taking a moment to quietly sniff the delicious aroma that wafted up to her nose. She let out a sigh of euphoria before sticking her hand in and pulling out just the right amount. She started breaking the substance up, making sure to get rid of any seeds or stems that she came across. After her task was done, she grabbed one of the unopened packs of individually sold cigars and ripped the plastic off of it. Reaching into her jeans pocket for her retractable knife, she pulled it out and quickly let the blade loose. Cutting down the length of the cigar, she emptied out the tobacco within and replaced it with the broken-up herb. After sealing the cigar closed, she tied the plastic bag up and stuck it back into her jacket pocket, her hand coming back out with a lighter.

Leaning slightly to put her blade back in its rightful place, she addressed Sarah, who was still by the door looking out through the small opened crack.

"So my dear, do you want to hit it first or shall I?"

At the sound of Lilly's voice, Sarah whipped her head around. "Do you really need to ask?"

Lilly waved her over. "Then let's get this party started!"

Sarah grabbed the newly made cigar as Lilly handed her the lighter. She put one end slightly in her mouth and held the lighter up at the other end, quickly flicking it to life. After taking a few quick hits to get it burning good, she was finally satisfied with the way the smoke burned her lungs and handed the lighter back to Lilly. A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Hey Lilly, won't we fog it up in here?"

Lilly cocked an eyebrow at her. "Does it really matter?"

Sarah shrugged and took a long hit, holding the smoke in for a while before exhaling and responding. "Not really. I just don't feel like getting in trouble today."

Lilly stared at her for a moment and then pointed to the small air vent that lined the ceiling. "That's why they have those things. In case someone takes a really nasty shit and stinks up this entire place. It helps to clear things out, _including_ smoke."

Sarah handed off the cigar to Lilly, who wasted no time with indulging herself. She looked at the vent thoughtfully before turning her attention back to Lilly.

"I guess I forgot about that. And I'm supposed to be the smart one here!"

Lilly took a big hit, repeating Sarah's earlier actions. "You ain't smart anymore. I still remember when everyone called you Saint Sarah. And how you were such a big planet-concerned geek with glasses."

Lilly laughed at the mental image, receiving a scowl from Sarah in return.

"I was not a geek! And FYI, I still care about the planet."

Lilly immersed herself in another hit before passing it off to Sarah, giving her a skeptical look. Sarah quickly took the cigar and paused at the look Lilly was giving her.

"Well, I am! As you can see, I'm going green right now."

Sarah held out the cigar to make her point before pulling it to her lips and sucking the smoke into her lungs. Lilly shook her head and released a small chuckle.

"You're still a dork. Trust me."

Sarah exhaled and scoffed at Lilly's words. "In what way? I don't even wear glasses anymore. I'm so glad I switched to contacts."

Lilly didn't answer her. They stayed that way for a few minutes, quietly smoking and passing the cigar back and forth between each other. Still not having moved from her spot on top of the counter, Lilly passed the cigar to Sarah and acknowledged the other stuff that hadn't yet been touched.

"You ready for some snow?"

Sarah nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yeah!"

"Key or lines?"

Sarah didn't hesitate with her answer. "Lines. I need a big fix. Key bumps won't cure that."

Lilly made sure the surface of the counter wasn't wet before opening the top of the bag and pouring half of the contents out. She sealed up the bag and stuck it into her pocket, momentarily fishing around for the loose razor blade she would need. After finally getting a hold of it, she pulled it out and proceeded to turn the little white rocks into a fine powder. Sarah watched her work, puffing away on the cigar that was almost half gone. Lilly divided the white substance into four lines of equal length and thickness. Proud of her work, she slid her fingers down either side of the razor blade, capturing what little grains of white she could that had managed to stick to it. She shoved her fingers into her mouth, spreading what little there was across her top and bottom teeth.

She turned to Sarah with a smirk on her face. "Since you got to hit that lovely blunt first, I get to do my two lines before you."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "That's not fair! Why didn't you tell me? You know snow's my thing!"

Lilly's smirk grew. "And you know my bitch MJ is my thing! But did that stop you from diving in first?"

Sarah's eyes narrowed before softening. "I'm sorry, but you know how I get when I'm anxious!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Sarah, this shouldn't surprise you! That's how we've always done these things. Am I gonna have to cut you off already?"

She reached for the cigar threateningly. Deep down she really wasn't going to, but she couldn't help messing around with her best friend.

Sarah took a step back. "No! Just hurry up and do your lines so I can do mine."

The look on Sarah's face was too much for Lilly and she suddenly burst into laughter. Sarah was a bit taken aback at first but she soon followed suit. After a couple of minutes, they finally gathered their bearings. Sarah looked at Lilly and shot her a goofy grin.

"Man, we are SO fucked up right now!"

Lilly broke out into her own goofy grin. "And we're about to get even more."

With those last words, Lilly pulled a dollar bill out of her pocket and rolled it up into the shape of a small straw. She leaned her body forward and lightly pressed the dollar against the entrance of her left nostril as it hovered above one of the lines of powder. Without a second thought, she quickly snorted the entire line up her nose, delighting in the burning sensation that it left behind which was soon followed by the satisfying feeling of numbness. She switched targets and snorted another line, this time up her right nostril. She slid her index finger along the surface of the counter, picking up any remnants that her actions may have left. She casually leaned back against the wall and stuck her finger into her mouth. Rather than run it across her teeth again, she merely licked the white powder off.

Sarah was already holding out the cigar to her, eagerly waiting for her turn. They traded off and Lilly watched in amusement as Sarah mimicked her actions and quickly snorted the two remaining lines. Watching Sarah close her eyes briefly as she savored the moment, Lilly took a couple of huge hits from the cigar in her hand. It was moments like these that she truly enjoyed. Due to the effects of cocaine, she could feel herself becoming energetic and awake. However, because of the pot, she also felt calm and relaxed. They both worked together to create this feeling of sheer pleasure that coursed throughout her entire body. From the top of her head all the way to the tips of her toes. There were only a very few things in the whole world that could make her feel this way. Lilly Truscott, to put it simply, was in heaven.

* * *

><p>Down the hall and around the corner, Miley Stewart sat inside her English class, bored out of her mind. She kept looking at the clock constantly. Even though lunch had barely ended and she still had half a day to go, she was more than eager to get the heck out of there. Her boyfriend Jesse had graduated the year before and they had made plans for after she got out of school. Since it was Friday, they were going to attend the football game later that evening and head for a party right afterwards. The one thing she was looking most forward to had to do with her boyfriend's hobby and was going to take place later in the night: street racing.<p>

Although she had never been to one before, she had heard all the stories of how thrilling it was to be there. The only thing that kept her from attending was the prospect of getting caught by cops. And she wasn't planning on that happening anytime soon. It was only after some encouragement from Jesse that she finally agreed to show up to at least one. Despite the fact that she was reluctant from the beginning, she found herself growing more and more excited by the thought of it.

Miley glanced up at the clock again and groaned inwardly when she saw that only three minutes had passed. _At this rate, I'm gonna die of boredom!_ Shaking the thought from her head, her eyes began to wander around the classroom.

The first person they landed on was one of her good friends, Oliver Oken. Despite acting like a doughnut on the outside, he was a hardcore drinker and loved to party. She had met him at a party (surprise, surprise) and they ended up hitting it off immediately. Although Miley preferred not to drink, she would do it every so often, but would never get to the point where her judgment would be considered impaired. Oliver, being the party animal he was, didn't understand this, but he never pressured Miley into drinking any more than she wanted to. He was a good friend like that.

Miley's eyes wandered away from Oliver and landed on her best friend, Joannie Palumbo. They had been best friends for as long as Miley could remember, and there were no secrets held between them. They knew everything about each other. Joannie was head cheerleader of the school and known by everybody. Despite being popular, she never let it get to her head. She was one of the most sincerest, kindest souls that anybody could ever meet and it was hard, if not impossible, to find any reason to hate her. Miley was grateful to have Joannie in her life. She honestly didn't know where she'd be if Joannie wasn't there.

Miley's eyes continued searching around the room, looking for anything to help pass the agonizing time. She didn't feel like being there anymore and quickly thought of a solution. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Stewart?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

He simply waved her off, granting her permission to leave. She slid out of her seat and grabbed her purse, quickly leaving the classroom. She breathed a sigh of relief once she had closed the door. For a minute she just stood there in the hallway. She wasn't really intending on going to the bathroom. She just used that as an excuse to leave. Now she didn't know what to do.

_Great. Just great. Now that you got what you want, you don't know what to do. You really need to start thinking ahead, Miley._ After thinking about it, she concluded going to the bathroom anyway, figuring she could do a quick touch-up on her makeup. After all, anything was better than being in a boring classroom.

She made her way slowly towards the bathroom, hoping that she'd waste some time before having to inevitably head back. As she neared the door to the girl's bathroom, she could vaguely make out a different smell in the air. Not thinking too much on it, she entered the bathroom and paused with shock at what she found inside.

* * *

><p>Lilly and Sarah had long finished that first cigar and were currently in the middle of smoking the second one. They had each finished doing another line of coke and were somewhat startled when the door suddenly burst open and someone came in.<p>

Miley was stunned at the sight before her. She didn't seem aware of the fact that she dropped her purse upon entering. The room had a small fog to it, which she quickly realized was from smoking as she spotted the cigar in Lilly's hand. She instinctively coughed and held her hand over her nose and mouth to prevent any smoke from entering her lungs as she eyed the two girls in the bathroom with her.

She immediately recognized them as being Lilly and Sarah, the two biggest troublemakers at the school who didn't care about anyone but themselves. She could see Lilly sitting on the counter, leaning back against the wall with an eyebrow arched at her. Sarah was leaning against the counter, looking back at her with the same expression as Lilly's. Neither of them seemed to care that someone had interrupted their obvious fun and she silently cursed herself for wanting to get out of that classroom as fast as she did.

Miley began to stumble backwards toward the door. "I-I'm sorry."

Before she could get through the door, Lilly spoke up. "Wait!"

Miley's first instinct was to ignore the girl's request and just leave as fast as she could. That train of thought intensified with Lilly's next words.

"Sarah, don't let her leave!"

Miley watched as Sarah quickly moved towards her. Before Miley could process what was going on, Sarah had grabbed onto her arm and pulled her the rest of the way into the bathroom. Miley didn't know what to do, believing for sure that she was about to get beat up. She felt Sarah let go of her arm and give her a small push forwards. Miley turned back to look at her. She watched as Sarah grabbed her purse from the ground and tossed it onto the counter, stepping back to block the doorway and prevent her from trying to leave.

Lilly took a hit of the cigar before hopping off the counter and making the short distance to Miley, standing a few feet away from the visibly scared girl. "Well, what do we have here?"

Miley couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Heck, she could barely _think_!

Lilly opened her mouth to say something else, but Miley beat her to the punch and blurted out, "I won't tell anyone. I swear!"

Lilly's eyes narrowed. "Is that what you were planning on doing?"

Miley shook her head, not trusting her voice to say anything else.

Lilly's face remained unchanged but her voice became dangerously low. "Now why don't I believe you?"

Miley didn't know what to do. With the way this girl was looking at her, she felt like a small bug that was about to get squashed.

Lilly felt like kicking the girl's ass. She was the type of person who hated having her fun spoiled. Many people around school knew her as being short-tempered and did their best to stay as far away from her as possible. That was okay, though. Lilly preferred being alone, with the exception of Sarah. Together, the two wreaked havoc across campus and enjoyed the reactions they received from others, especially when it came to the dangerous stunts they liked to pull.

Besides being troublemakers, they were also adrenaline junkie daredevils. Nothing was better than the feeling of adrenaline pulsing through their veins after being engaged in a life-threatening stunt. Nobody understood why they loved it so much. To them, it was nothing short of stupidity. Despite sounding a little cruel, every single student in the entire school was waiting for the day that they would end up accidentally killing themselves from their dumb pastime.

Lilly was growing impatient with Miley's silence. She knew only a little of the girl, so she wasn't sure if Miley was just being shy. Not thinking on it for too long, a devilish smile began to appear on her face as she assessed Miley, an idea coming to her. Miley didn't like that smile one bit.

"So, Miley…that's your name, right? Miley?"

Miley numbly nodded and Lilly continued on. "Right. So anyway, I'm just wondering something. Have you ever smoked before?"

Oh yeah, Miley definitely didn't like where this was going. She surprised herself by quickly finding her voice. "No, I haven't. I don't like it."

Lilly simply tilted her head, the smile never leaving her face. "Is that why you look kinda pale right now? From all the smoke that's in here?"

Miley didn't feel like speaking and just nodded. When Sarah had grabbed her arm, she was too startled to cover her nose and mouth back up, slowly being forced to inhale the air around her. She knew for a fact that she was going to have trouble getting the smell out of her clothes and hair. She briefly wondered how she was going to go about the rest of the day.

"Hm, I guess the air vent didn't work too well then."

Lilly said nothing more and sucked on the non-lit end of the cigar, stepping close enough to Miley to breathe the smoke into her face. Miley acted on reflex and stepped back, waving her hand at the smoke to ward it off. She needed to get out of there fast. The problem was she wasn't sure how.

Miley found her voice again. "Look, I don't know what you want, but can't you please just let me leave?"

She heard Sarah laugh behind her, still at the door. "Do you think we're stupid? You're going to rat on us and we can't have that, now can we?"

"I won't tell a soul! I swear!"

Lilly just shook her head. "That's not good enough. We need a little bit of a stronger reassurance."

Miley was getting desperate. "Name it. I'll do whatever."

Lilly studied her for a moment before speaking up, "Have you ever heard of a charge?"

Miley was confused. "A charge?"

"I guess that answers my question. Here, Sarah and I will demonstrate."

Miley watched as Lilly walked over to Sarah by the door. With intrigue, she continued to watch as Lilly put the cigar in her mouth and faced Sarah, cupping her hands around either side of her mouth and part of her nose, trapping the cigar and smoke within it. Her intrigue changed to that of slight horror as she witnessed Lilly forcefully pushing the air through the cigar and into the small space between her hands, directly into what she could only guess was Sarah's own nose and mouth. Miley's eyes grew even wider as she saw the alarmingly high amounts of smoke that managed to escape from between Lilly's fingers. For a minute, she thought there was no way in hell Sarah would be able to tolerate all that smoke and would eventually pass out from lack of oxygen. She was surprised when Lilly stepped away and instead of passing out, Sarah started making noises like she wanted to cough but in actuality, didn't.

Lilly turned back to Miley, looking at her expectantly. "That's a charge. And guess what? It's your turn."

Miley's stomach felt like it just dropped into her butt. She looked at Lilly incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

Lilly gave her a menacing look and took a step towards her. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"No way! There's no way in hell you're gonna make me!"

Miley couldn't stop the words from escaping her mouth fast enough. The moment they left she grew fearful and could only hope that she wouldn't get her ass kicked because of it.

Lilly cocked an eyebrow and stared at her with wonder. "Excuse me?"

Miley visibly gulped before replying, "You heard me."

Although Lilly's expression didn't change on the outside, she was thoroughly surprised on the inside. No one had ever stood up to her. Especially not someone like this average girl-next-door who stood before her now. For a split second, she found herself fascinated by this new change of pace, but it was quickly replaced by that of anger.

"If you want to leave, then YES, you will. Otherwise, you're gonna be stuck in here with us, breathing in all this smoke anyway. I don't think that's something you want, now is it?"

"No, but-"

"I'm not finished talking!"

Miley quickly snapped her mouth shut. She didn't want to anger the girl any more than she already was.

"That's what I thought. Now, the only way we can be sure you won't rat us out is if you do the charge like I asked."

Miley was confused. How was that going to prevent her from doing anything? Lilly's next statement answered that question for her.

"That way, if you even so much as try to tell someone, we'll just drag you in it and say you were with us. I'm sure a little drug test would be able to prove that. You'll be in as much trouble as us. Plus, you won't have any proof that we forced you."

"How is a drug test…"

Miley's words trailed off as she slowly came to realize the extent of her situation. Up to this point, she had thought that Lilly and Sarah were only smoking a regular tobacco product. She now realized just exactly what they were doing: they were getting high. Not only that but they were going to force her into doing it too. And if she didn't, she would have to stay in this horrid hell she was thrust into, allowing the ill smoke to seep into her clothes and body while being company to the two troublemakers of the school. This was not a good situation.

Closing her eyes, Miley reluctantly agreed. "Fine! Give me a charge, or whatever you called it."

Lilly smiled with glee and turned to Sarah. "You do the honors."

"No." Miley's firm voice rang out from behind her, causing Lilly to quickly turn around and stare daggers at her.

Before Lilly could retaliate, Miley opened her mouth again. "No. If you're going to force me into doing this, I want YOU to be the one that'll have to live with the future guilt."

Lilly laughed. "Future guilt? What the hell are you talking about? Trust me, I don't feel guilty about anything I do and I certainly won't start with you."

Miley didn't say anything. They just stared each other down until Lilly opened her mouth. "Sarah, get behind her and hold her in place. I don't need her escaping while I'm doing this."

Not taking her eyes off Lilly, Miley felt Sarah grab a hold of her arms from behind, keeping her firmly in place. Lilly took one last swig of the cigar and blew the smoke into Miley's face once again before taking up the same position she had done with Sarah. Lilly smirked at Miley with her eyes and without waiting to see if she was ready, repeated her earlier actions and pushed the smoke directly into Miley's waiting nose and mouth.

_**Author's Afterword:**__ So there you have it! The first chapter to my new story. Don't you just love the change in Lilly's attitude when there's another person around who isn't Sarah? I was going to continue on and write out Miley's reaction, but I decided to wait. It seemed like a perfect spot to end this chapter. Don't you just love me? Anyway, let me know what you think. This is sort of an opener for the things yet to come. Should I continue it? Or give up hope and scrap the idea all together? You tell me. Happy reading!_


	2. Life's Little Reactions

_**Author's Foreword:**__ Sorry for the long wait on this update. I was in the middle of moving halfway across the country and then life bombarded me with personal troubles. Everything's a lot better now and I'm actually feeling the need to write. I really feel bad about making any of you wait longer than necessary, but it's something that couldn't be helped. Hopefully the chapters I add in the future will make up for that inconvenience. Anyway, here's the next part. Enjoy!_

Chapter Two: Life's Little Reactions

The moment the smoke hit her face, Miley felt like she was going to die. Never in her entire eighteen years did she feel the overwhelming sensation of suffocation, choking and nausea. And to top it all off, the extreme burning in her lungs continued to grow as she inhaled the toxic smoke of the drug. This Lilly girl hadn't even asked her if she was ready and before she could process what was happening, her senses had been invaded, leaving her to involuntarily and unreadily breathe in what she would consider alarmingly large amounts of smoke.

It proved to be too much for the inexperienced girl. As Lilly stepped back from her, a satisfied expression on her face, Miley immediately began coughing horribly. Out of reflex, she tried bringing her hands to cover her mouth but found she couldn't. For a split second, she wondered with fear why she couldn't move, but then she remembered that the other girl was holding her in place.

As if Lilly knew what she was thinking, Miley heard her say, "Okay Sarah, let her go."

The moment Sarah released her, Miley made a mad dash for one of the empty stalls. Her bouts of coughing had caused her to begin gagging and she was afraid that she was going to empty the contents of her stomach all over the floor. Rather than take the risk and leave the bathroom altogether, she figured it was safest to calm herself down first before trying to make an appearance back in the class she was so desperate to abandon prior.

Happy that she didn't actually need the services of the toilet, Miley continued trying to get her breathing under control, still bent over the white porcelain object. Just outside the open stall door, which she hadn't thought of closing at the time, she could hear Lilly and Sarah laughing their heads off.

"Awww, was that too much for the wittle baby?"

Miley recognized the mocking tone as belonging to Lilly. She don't know what possessed her soul to do what she did next, but the next few seconds ended up leaving all of them stunned. Rather than ignore the girl like she normally would have, Miley straightened her stance from being bent over and whirled around. Glaring at Lilly, she quickly pushed past her and headed towards the door. Before making her exit, she turned back around and stared pointedly at Lilly.

"Bitch."

To add a little cherry to the icing, she brought up her right hand and presented her middle finger to the now-stunned blonde. Feeling ecstatic with the look on Lilly's face, Miley smirked before turning and leaving the two girls behind in the fogged-up bathroom. For a few seconds, neither of them spoke. Sarah was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell just happened?"

For once, Lilly didn't know what to say. Miley's boldness had caught her off-guard. She never suspected that someone as average as Miley could find it within themselves to be so…feisty. Especially to her. As far as she knew, everyone was afraid of her and wouldn't dare speak out. Or show such colorful body language. Yet, Miley engaged in both after being in her presence for less than half an hour. Lilly found it fascinating and was now somewhat intrigued by the girl. But as quick as it had come, it was replaced by slight anger. No one should have the right to treat her that way.

She turned to Sarah. "Fuck her. Let's just finish what we started." She brought the still-lit cigar to her mouth and took an abnormally long hit from it.

Sarah looked at her with disbelief. "Wait. You don't wanna go after her?"

Lilly blew out some smoke. "Nope."

"Even after what she just said and did to you? I mean, you DID see what she did, right?"

Lilly just waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. So what?"

Sarah continued looking at her like she had just grown another head. "Are you feeling okay?"

Lilly let out an exasperated sigh. "What's the big deal if I do or don't wanna go after her?"

"Because you've never let anyone get away with that before!"

"I don't beat up _everyone_ who's ever done that."

Sarah's jaw dropped slightly and she blinked. "Yes, you do!"

Lilly shot Sarah a death glare. "Just let it go! You're starting to piss me the fuck off!"

Sarah threw her hands up in defense to let Lilly know that she was through hounding her. She knew better than to mess with Lilly's short temper, though she couldn't help but wonder on Lilly's sudden change in attitude. It wasn't like her best friend at all to just forget about something like that.

Lilly had the same thought running through her head. Why didn't she just go after Miley and kick the shit out of her? Only a few people made that mistake in the past. Afterwards, everyone else knew to steer clear of her. As much as she wanted to act on her anger towards the girl, something pulled her back and told her not to do it. _Maybe it's because she caught me by surprise. Yeah, that has to be it. No one's had the nerve to flick me off OR call me a bitch in such a long time. I just wasn't expecting it._

Satisfied with her logic, she put out the cigar and contemplated whether or not she wanted to save the last little bit. She still had a decent amount of the unbroken weed left in her pocket. It's not like she would need the small amount that she currently held in between her fingers. And it sure wasn't a problem even if she did. She knew where to look if she wanted more. Deciding she didn't feel like messing around with the semi-roach, she went over to one of the stalls and threw it down the toilet, quickly flushing it to get rid of the evidence. She walked out of the stall and headed for the door.

"Come on. I don't feel like being here anymore. Let's ditch the rest of the day and find somewhere else to smoke."

Before Sarah could respond, Lilly was out the door. Shaking her head, Sarah went to follow her out, but something on the counter caught her eye. She stepped closer and realized it was Miley's purse, lying there completely forgotten. Sarah thought about leaving it there for someone else to find, but then changed her mind and grabbed it. If Lilly wasn't going to confront Miley, then she sure as hell would when the purse was returned. Looking to make sure that Lilly didn't leave anything behind like Miley had, she clutched the purse tighter in her hand and exited the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The moment Miley had left the bathroom and started walking down the hallway, a funny feeling overcame her. Brushing it off as just nerves from her very recent encounter with the two daredevils, she continued on before realizing that this weird feeling was only getting stronger and stronger by the second. She slowed her pace down until coming to a complete stop in the middle of the hall. She slowly looked around at her surroundings, not quite placing what it was she was feeling. It almost felt like she was…dreaming, maybe? Her vision was slightly distorted but in a surreal sense.<p>

_Maybe I should stop by my locker first. I need to clear my head._ Shaking her head a little, she headed in the direction of where her locker was located. However, along the way she was distracted by a poster that was strategically placed along one of the walls of the school. It was one that depicted an outline of a general human head with many abstract and colorful objects emerging from the head itself and surrounding it. Miley briefly noted that it had something to do with the greatness of reading, but she was far too focused on the image itself to really pay attention.

That is so cool," she whispered.

Completely oblivious to her surroundings, Miley continued staring at the poster in a trance-like state. She quickly snapped back to reality as the sound of the bell rang through her ears. Panicking, her eyes shot over to the clock stationed above the lockers. _Oh my gosh…why does it feel like I've been standing here for hours? If this keeps up I don't think I'll be able to go through the rest of the school day like this. Just in case, I think I should go home._

Without giving it a second thought, she turned back around and hastily walked back to her class to retrieve her things. Luckily for her, the teacher didn't pay any attention to her presence and she was able to escape without being questioned on why she had taken so long. Making a beeline for her locker, she kept her head down and tried her best not to be distracted by anything else. Why she was distracted in the first place was beyond her. In a way, she also felt kind of paranoid. Like if she were to look into another person's eyes, they'd be able to tell what was wrong with her.

Not wanting to dwell too much on it, she grabbed what she needed and made a quick exit outside. Feeling the slight breeze against her cheeks caused her to slow down and for a moment she just stood there, eyes closed as she relished and welcomed the coolness of the outside world. _It feels like I'm flying. I wonder how it would feel to actually be able to? If only I were a bird. That makes me wonder: do birds ever think about how it is to walk the steps of a human? Better yet, do birds wonder how it is if they could swim since they actually can't?_

Miley slowly opened her eyes, a look of content written all over her face. It only took her a second to realize where she was: still standing outside of the school, probably looking like an idiot. As she pictured what she might have indeed looked like, she couldn't help it as a burst of laughter escaped her lips, piercing the air. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth as she snorted and tried to contain her sudden feeling of euphoria. _What the hell is wrong with me? That wasn't even that funny! And since when have I thought about the thought processes of birds? It's gotta be that stupid drug I was forced to inhale. Damn that girl! Okay Miley, just calm down and don't think anymore. This can't last much longer…could it?_

Regaining her composure, Miley couldn't wipe away the grin on her face as she continued in the direction of her house. She had to admit that it was a bit odd. Never had she felt more relaxed in her life. It was like all her troubles were washed away, leaving nothing behind but puppy dogs and rainbows and happiness. _No wonder Lilly and her friend do this. I don't think I've ever been this happy before. I kind of like it…a lot._

Before Miley could ponder more on those thoughts, she stopped as she suddenly realized something important.

Her car…

…which was back at the school…

…which was a long ways back…

…which she would've remembered had she been paying attention…

…which she hadn't because of her earlier encounter…

…which was the reason for her current happiness…

…and laziness.

Miley crinkled her brow in confusion. _What was the point of this conversation again? Oh man, I can't even remember why I stopped in the first place. Why DID I stop?_ Shrugging her shoulders, she began walking down the sidewalk once again, her mind filled with thoughts of wondering whether or not she should start a petition that would help her wonderful feathered friends find the technology needed for them to swim. After all, creatures were created equal, right?

* * *

><p>After making a short trip to Sarah's locker (Lilly couldn't understand why she'd need one since they hardly attended school anyway), the duo made their way to the parking lot outside where Lilly's black car sat amongst the throng of others. It wasn't until they'd nearly reached it that Lilly finally took notice of what Sarah was clutching within her grasp. Something that made her stop in her tracks.<p>

Sarah took notice and stopped, turning to look back at Lilly. "What's wrong?"

Looking pointedly at the object, Lilly asked, "What the hell are you doing with that?"

Sarah followed her gaze and grinned as she held up Miley's forgotten purse. "Oh, you mean this? Nothing, just thought I'd return it to her when I saw her again."

Lilly could see the glint in Sarah's eyes, and for once, she didn't like it. "What are you planning?"

Sarah gave her an innocent look and brought a hand up to her chest. "Who, moi?"

Lilly took a step closer to her. "Yes, you! What are you planning?"

Sarah just shook her head and looked around. "Nothing. What would give you that impression?"

Lilly snorted. "The fact that I saw that evil look in your eyes AND I know you too well."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lilly. Not everything I do has bad intentions."

"Maybe so. But I can tell that this time you do. Leave her alone."

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't see why you fucking care about the bitch so much. What makes her different from anyone else we've come across?"

Lilly didn't answer right away, choosing to turn her gaze to the ground. "Just leave her alone."

Sarah stared at her for a few seconds before her gaze hardened. "No, I won't."

Lilly's patience was wearing thin. She looked back up and met Sarah's gaze head-on, stepping closer to her as she grit her teeth. "Sarah, I'm warning you. Just leave her alone."

"And what if I don't? You gonna do something about it?"

Lilly met Sarah's challenge with an icy glare. "Do you really want to find out?"

They continued to stare each other down before Sarah's jaw clenched. She threw the purse to the ground. "Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want with it. I was just trying to look out for you." And with that, she turned and stomped the rest of the distance to Lilly's car, climbing into the passenger seat and slamming the door.

Lilly mumbled under her breath, "Drama queen." She eyed Miley's purse on the ground for a second before picking it up and taking it with her to her car. She opened the back door and threw it onto the seat, shutting the door closed and climbing into the driver's side. She turned the car on and threw it into reverse before peeling out of the lot, slight anger still coursing through her veins.

The entire car ride was filled with silence as neither girl wanted to speak. Both were still fuming from the argument. It wasn't the first time that they got into one of their spouts. They both knew that sometimes their tempers got the better of them and before they knew it, the heated exchange of words would disappear from their memories before an hour would have even gone by. Which was such the case as Lilly finally decided to speak up.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting my high back on as soon as we get home."

Sarah simply nodded. "Well, you sure as hell aren't gonna leave me out. I'm there."

Grinning, Lilly pulled into the driveway of the house that she shared with Sarah as her roommate. They both climbed out and made their way inside, heading straight for the room that Lilly had dubbed The Smoke Room. It consisted of a black leather couch pushed back against the wall near the center. A bookshelf lined with dozens of video games and movies was directly next to it. The only table in the room was made of glass and was placed where it could easily be reached in front of the couch, leaving plenty of legroom at the same time. A 46-inch HDTV was directly across from the couch, mounted onto the opposite wall while the four corners of the room showed off a semi-new surround sound system. This was where the two girls felt the most comfortable, the safest. This was their world.

Sarah plopped down on one side of the couch as Lilly settled next to her. She pulled out the previous items from before and turned to Sarah, whose mouth was already salivating from the sight of it.

With a slight smirk, she said, "So, you ready to start this party again?"

* * *

><p>Miley awoke from her slumber on the couch a few hours later. Groaning, she stretched before sitting up in a slight daze. She turned to the clock mounted on her wall and was surprised to see that it was already six in the evening. She had been asleep for five hours. Yet, despite the long nap she endured, she still felt incredibly tired. Relaxed but tired. She made her way over to the light switch to try and splash some light into the slightly darkened room. Even though the sun was barely beginning to set, it didn't do anything to illuminate her surroundings. What she found once the lights came on amazed her.<p>

Her previous spot on the couch was surrounded by random bags of food items, some completely consumed with the wrappers being empty, while others still had traces of nourishment within them. Soda cans littered the floor in the same area and she saw a few plates almost hidden underneath them. She could see a nearly invisible trail of crumbs that started at the couch and ended at the kitchen door. Or so she thought. She followed the trail and entered the kitchen, nearly turning around and walking back out from what she saw.

The kitchen wasn't in any better shape than the living room. The microwave door was wide open and she could see some bread sitting in the toaster, toasted but completely forgotten. The stove and countertops were littered with used pots and pans and some of the cupboards and drawers were left open. What the hell was going on? Had she been robbed?

That's when she remembered what happened earlier that day. Some girls from her school forced her to get high and she had walked home with a blissful mind. The moment she entered her home, she was suddenly hit with the feeling of hunger and a little cottonmouth. Not wasting any time, she had made her way into the kitchen and cooked up a storm, grabbing snacks along the way and stuffing her mouth like there was no tomorrow. She went through her supply of sodas at an equally fast rate and had planted herself in front of the television. Once she had satisfied her (abnormally) large craving, she spent the rest of that time watching random comedy shows to which she found herself laughing nonstop. It was like every damn thing they said would set her off into a fit of laughter. Growing weary, she had turned off the set and laid out on her couch to get a little shuteye, not caring about the trash around her.

_That's the last time I get high, even though I had no choice in it,_ Miley thought forlornly. She let out a small sigh and began the process of cleaning up the hurricane of a mess she had created. Almost as soon as she had started, her cell phone went off. Grumbling at having been interrupted, she picked it up and answered, not caring to see whom it was.

"Hello?"

"_Miley! Why haven't you been answering your phone? I've tried calling and texting you but you wouldn't answer."_

Miley pulled the phone away from her ear and glanced at the screen. She inwardly winced when she saw the name on the screen. She pressed the phone back to her ear.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry. I passed out as soon as I got home. I barely woke up not that long ago."

"_That's fine. I'm just making sure you're still alive. Are we still going to the game and the party?"_

Miley looked around her living room, reminding herself that she needed to get things cleaned up first and foremost. "I'm sorry Jess, but I won't be able to make it to the game. I should be able to go to the party though."

"_Awesome! And afterwards we can have a little fun with racing."_

Miley nearly smacked herself in the forehead. _Oh crap, the races! I completely forgot! Damn, I was so hoping to just come back after the party and crash._ Not wanting to disappoint her boyfriend, she responded, "Of course. I look forward to it."

"_This'll be your first time going to one, right?"_

"Yep."

"_Well then, be prepared. These things can be crazy but they're a ton of fun. I can pretty much guarantee it."_

"Aren't these types of races illegal?"

"…"

"Your silence says it all."

"_Okay, okay. They might be but you don't have anything to worry about. There will be plenty of people out there who monitor those kinds of things."_

Miley sighed. "I guess. Look, I'll see you when you pick me up for the party tonight, okay? I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay babe. How does me coming around nine sound? Is that cool?"_

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine."

"_Sweet! I'll see you later then. Bye."_

"Bye."

Miley waited until she heard the line go dead before tossing her cell to the couch. She looked around at her messy living room and groaned. _I'm DEFINITELY gonna never smoke again._

_**Author's Afterword:**__ It's a bit on the short side, but I guess you could call this a filler chapter? Lol, barely two chapters in and I already have a filler! Sorry, I find that to be funny. :) I know that the scenes kind of jumped around a lot, but that's the way it had to go. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave your thoughts, please!_


End file.
